zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Sepia the Satyr
Sepia the Satyr (セッピア・ザ ・サットyル Seppia za Sattoyru) is a 21 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian satyr, the fourth son of Hydra and Adalinda, nephew of Azreal, younger brother of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire and Payne and the elder brother of Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. He is also the power member of Team Drift. Physical description Sepia is a tall satyr with light brown fur and large curved horns. He has hoofs for his feet and wears golden bands on his chest and across his waist. He wears white mittens and spiked knuckle-busters. Personality Sepia is very headstrong and does not prefer to think things through. He prefers to act through his fists and power rather than debate or negotiate. Should his power fail him, Sepia often resorts to simple, yet sometimes idiotic, ideas. For example, while trapped inside the underground shifting maze of the Tomb of Mestaclocan, Sepia resorted to physically ramming through the walls with his head. While his headstrong attitude can cause him to get in to trouble, Sepia has a good and strong heart and cares a great deal for his family. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Sepia is gifted in magical abilities from his bloodline. Sepia is gifted with the power to control earth and possesses an incredible amount of physical strength. Powers *'Earth manipulation:' From his Mythos heritage, Sepia inherited the ability to control the element of earth. With it, he can control rocks, stones and dirt. **'Burrowing:' Sepia can burrow into the earth, digging tunnels as he goes. **'Matter surfing:' Sepia can create a wave of soil and dirt to ride. **'Earth constructs:' Sepia can create constructs out of earthen material, often to enhance his own physical attacks. **'Tectonic plate control:' With full concentration, Sepia can potentially control the movement of tectonic plates, with destructive results such as earthquakes, tidal waves and even volcanic eruptions. **'Shock-wave projection:' Sepia can cause emit powerful shock-waves and seismic waves to push back enemies and even cause earthquakes. **'Seismic sense:' When in contact with earth, Sepia can sense and perceive vibrations in the ground giving him an enhanced sense of awareness, the ability to sense underground caverns and tunnels and the ability to tell if a person is lying based on their heart rate. *'Super strength:' Sepia possesses an immense amount of physical strength, easily able to lift large boulders. *'Enhanced durability:' Sepia is able to better endure physical attacks compared to the average individual. *'Reinforced skull:' Sepia's cranium is highly reinforced to the point where he barely feels pain when it is struck. This allows Sepia to easily ram his head into anything. However, too many strikes can cause him to lose balance and eventually fall unconscious. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Sepia is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. *'Titan transformation:' Sepia is capable of entering a Titan transformation, becoming Titan Sepia in which he physically becomes his element. Sepia's body becomes entirely made up of rock and he gains flight, invulnerability and receives a mass increase in his powers. Despite his resistance to heat and fire in this form, the sheer intensity of Titan Garnett's flames threatened to melt his body into a liquid state Skills *'Expert climbing skills:' Sepia is an excellent rock climber, using his earth manipulation skills to help him ascend mountains. *'Rough terrain adaptation:' Sepia can easily adapt to incredibly rocky terrains and maneuver through them with no trouble. Weaknesses *'Stubborn attitude:' Sepia is highly stubborn and prefers to charge things head on without thinking things through. This can land Sepia in a difficult situation and make him difficult to work with others since he rushes off without thinking so often. Equipment *'Spiked knucklebusters:' Sepia has two knucklebusters with three spikes each that allow him to cling to and climb walls. They also allow him to stab and slash enemies when he punches them. *'Utility belts:' Sepia has two utility belts, one around his waist and the other across his chest. Their purposes and function are unknown. Trivia *Sepia is named after the color of the same name. *Sepia and his family's elemental powers are based on the guardian spirits. **He is also based on character, Argent. *If Sepia were to have a Pokemon team, it wold consist of: **Tyranitar, for it's massive strength over the earth. **Machamp, for it's physical strength and potential as a sparring partner for Sepia. **Hariyama, for it's strength and durability. **Golem, to represent Sepia's earth powers. **Camerupt, to represent the lava rock aspect of his earth powers. **Terrakion, to represent Sepia's just, yet stubborn nature. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Good Category:Team Drift